Kill The Boss
by nomomi
Summary: Yoosung and MC are on a date! Or were they really-even after spending almost half a day playing LOLOL? Written under the prompt: villain is undefeatable, but mc knows how to defeat it now. Fluff yes.


**A/N:** Yoosung x MC fluff written under writing-prompt-s's prompt:

 _"The Villain has almost won, beating everyone with his mysterious super power. But you've finally figured out how it works, and you're going to use it to beat them."_

Fluff, but please enjoy~✩✩

 **Title** : Kill The Boss

"LOLOL is really quite addicting," MC said to Yoosung as they've found themselves spending almost a day in a computer shop. They were actually on a date today, but when Yoosung received a message from his guild master asking him for some reinforcement, Yoosung saw this chance to impress MC of his expertise in the game. Now, the MC learned not only of his manifest talent at it, but also the countless reasons why Yoosung and Saeyoung rode the addiction train for the game in the past.

MC and Yoosung, together with his guildmates were partymates in the game, and have been attempting to eradicate the boss monster for the special event of LOLOL. However, all their attempts were failures since they weren't even able to chip off half of its HP.

"Tell guild leader that I'll try attacking the boss on the left aide using my special skill, and once it's stunned, they can attack it completely on the opposite aide for a 50% bonus damage," MC ordered, eyes fixed at the game.

"Roger that!" Yoosung responded as he typed the strategy proposed by MC.

"Sungsung (Yousung's username), your girl is the best! Good plan! Once we defeated this boss, I'll give you my ticket for the amusement park! Hope you enjoy your date today," the guild master said.

"Aye, aye master!" Yoosung immediately replied, as he controlled his character to his assigned position.

 _Suddenly, he realized something he has forgotten ever since he logged in LOLOL today…_

 _God_

 **He was in a date with MC today!**

"Crap!" Yoosung shouted as he suddenly stood up and grabbed MC's shoulders.

"We're on a date today, MC!" He yelled.

"Uh, yes we are and— hey Yoosung! Our raid has started! Quick, cast your Fire Torpedo now!" MC said, as if shrugging Yoosung's concerns.

Without reservation, Yoosung went back to his seat and rapidly pressed buttons for his character's special skill.

"How about going to a–um, cafe after this?" Yoosung whispered to MC.

"We're in a—yes! The boss got stunned! I'll buff your character so prepare your Fire Mayhem Skill, alright? The boss is pretty weak against fire after all!" MC answered, completely ignoring what Yoosung said.

Yoosung got distracted with the game as well, so he launched few of his character's skills. However, his game fixation left him again upon seeing his guildmates' characters ganging up on the back of the boss monster in accordance to MC's plans, successfully chipping away chunks of HP from it.

"Hey, I think they can do this already on their own," Yoosung said as he freed his hands of the mouse and keyboard, and faced MC.

"This isn't the date I planned at all." He said.

MC saw how Yoosung was. He was really serious, this time. "B-But…three more of your Fire Mayhem Skill and we can deal the most damage to the—"

"Stop it, MC. Let's log off now," Yoosung instructed angry at what's happening, and moreso angry that MC seemed to have forgotten that they're on a date. Date, meaning, eating at restaurants and cafes, watching movies, playing at arcades, and maybe some hugs. Not this.

"No, I'm sorry that I forced you to play this game…and maybe you're bored," Yoosung said crest-fallen.

"No! Actually I want this and I'll finally get you something you lik—" MC said, but was interrupted by Yoosung.

"No, actually I was conceited. I just want to show you my good side," Yoosung said.

"Stop, stop! Let me talk, okay?" MC said as she poked Yoosung who looked like he was about to cry.

"You see, this feels like we're in an arcade…I'm trying to get a good shot against a target, so I can win you a price you like," MC said, as she patted Yoosung head.

"We're on a date, afterall! I should get you a stuffed plushie…only that, in this game, I can get you the Super Rare Sword that this boss might drop once it's defeated!" MC said.

"We're…um, you feel like we're on a date? I mean, this counts as a date right? Though we haven't eaten in fancy restaurants yet? Or that we haven't watched a movie? And this…this counts as a playing in an arcade, right?" Yoosung asked, evidently asking for assurance from MC. He planned to make this work out after all, just like how his researches on what dates are supposed to be like.

"Yes!" MC said, as she glanced on her monitor, "Yoosung! EVERYONE DIED!" She shouted.

Yoosung immediately placed his attention on the screen again and saw his chatbox flooded by trashtalks of his guildmates.

"Hey you sungsung! Why did you not use the spell? We could have killed the boss already"  
"Hey n00b! I thot U Wur rank 8Th dOn' don't go dDiTChing like tht!"  
"Ill repoRt YOU!"

"Aw we died," Yoosung said, as he flooded apologies in the chatbox, saying that he and MC just got lagged.

"It's good that we died though," MC said to Yoosung.

"At least guild master won't get that Super Rare Sword I've been waiting for," MC said as she grinned.

"We'll get it fair and square," she added sarcastically.  
"Now tell him my new strategy, and hit all your special attacks when I say. Surely, you'll get that sword!" MC added.

"Why are you suddenly good at this?" Yoosung asked, as he was typing the new - not really unfair - strategy MC proposed.

"Maybe because I love you?" MC answered.

"That's the best cheat I'll ever know," Yoosung said, as he got the approval for the new devious strategy of MC.

"And I love you too," he added.

"Let's kill this boss, shall we?"

If you've enjoyed, please review or favorite or follow heehee

It means a lot to me

Love you!


End file.
